leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-69.235.204.9-20111011050017
Here is my Boomric build for Dominion: Magic Pen Marks, Glyphs, and Quints. For seals it can be what you want though some magic ress would be good. The items I buy are Sorcerer Boots, Death Fire Grasp. At this point you want to check people's Magic ress. If more than 2 people have Magic ress over 50 I suggest buying some more magic Pen. You either pick haunting gaze or void staff depending on what you need. After that, or if no one has any extra magic ress, buy Big Fucking Rods, and/or Rabadon's death cap. Masteries will be the standard 9/0/21. Talents will be Flash and Ghost. The game plan is... always stick with your team mates! You will be squishy, but have burst potential. Let someone go in first and/or Death Fire Grasp a valuable target. Next, after someone has started combat immediately flash in for optimal position. Preferably next to the target you fire grasped. Then Radiance -> Dazzle -> Shatter -> Imbue the person who went in first. Make sure you do it in that order and always make sure you are point blank range when you dazzle for optimal damage potential. Always Radiance first so the following techs can get additional AP power. If you have rab's death cap you can also Flash -> Radiance -> Fire Grasp a full health target. With Rab's D Cap your +70 ap from Radiance will get boosted to 90 ish (?) and you will likely get a boost to your death fire grasp shot. I think you get a +3.5% damage to target's health which can be valuable. You need really fast fingers for this. Also Leveling order is Dazzle priority, Shatter secondary, and Do not level Imbue unless you have to. Your heals will suck early game, but can be ok late game. So do not level Imbue first focus on your burst. When Flash is down you can try to ghost or stay closer to your allies. Do not go in first you will die pathetically quick. Do not roam Solo either. Stick with your team mates. Do not tower dive. If you play with good mates you might be able to not buy sorcerer boots if someone buys an abyss staff. Or if you party with Fiddles, or Amumu, or Evelyn, basically champs that can lower magic ress. Though, if the enemy team gets magic ress you will have to void a void staff or a haunting gaze. If you do get to by pass sorcerer boots then get Ionian Boots. With the death fire grasp, masteries, and boots you will be close to 40% reduc. Well more like 35%. Do not by pass sorcerer boots if you do not have someone who will buy abyss staff or have magic lowering techniques. Your damage will be too pathetic to do anything. Even when whoring AP. Also, most of the time you will still die pathetically or will be unable to get any kills. However, if you stick with your teams and play it smart you can be a huge contribution as direct and aoe burst damage. Also, don't fire grasp low health targets. Save it for the next big fight.